


Pilgrimage

by Cristin Anne (ladysorka)



Category: The Craft (1996)
Genre: Dark, F/F, Gen, Mental Institutions, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2003
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-25
Updated: 2003-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysorka/pseuds/Cristin%20Anne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She goes every second Tuesday of the month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pilgrimage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



The drive is always the same. The interstate is crowded and congested, drivers screaming at one another, horns honking in harmonious rhythms. She could clear a path for herself if she wanted, but she won't abuse His gift that way. 

_lights are turning green, turning green, turning green_

She always takes the same exit, though there is one closer. She likes the natural desert, and likes taking as long to get there as possible. Then there are the trees, the sign, the gate. "Saint Dymphna Center" it proclaims itself in letters carved into a large granite stone. 

_jesus stares from a cross on stone seeing, seeing, seeing_

She goes every second Tuesday of the month. The nurses and the aides know her now, she nods at them as she signs in. She knows that they wonder why she still comes, why she is the only one who still comes to see the girl in room 6 in the Second Ward. 

_sharks on a beach dying, dying, dying_

She brings books, candles, incense, even an athame. One of the aides tried to take it once, but she made him believe it was a rose. None of them ever sees what she does, or sees the remnants of what she leaves behind. That's the way that has to be, that's the way He wants it. 

_butterflies in the sky, in the sky, in the sky_

She remembers what it was like before, if only in a vague sense. Before she was alone, before they had all left her, before He had become one with her. She remembers what it was like to be a part of a whole. She remembers what it was like to share power, what it was like to have sisters. 

_hail to the guardians of the watchtowers of the north, of the south, of the east, of the west, hail, hail, hail_

She enters the room of her sister of old, careful not to look at the bed. Her mind has to be clear, her thoughts on nothing but Him. She sets her supplies on the floor, making an impromptu alter. Candles are lit with a touch, ritual words spoken. The thrashing and keening noises behind her stop. 

"Hello, Nancy," she says turning around. 

Nancy stares at her, sanity returning to her eyes. 

"Did you have a good month? I hope the nurses weren't too bad this time. I talked to them last time, said I saw a bruise, but that doesn't always do any good," Sarah continues. 

"You bitch. Let me go, let me go, let me go!" Nancy screamed, straining against her bonds. 

"Now, now, Nancy. You know that's not how the game is played. What do you say?" 

Nancy spit in her face. 

Sarah sighed. "You know you'll never get out if you won't play the game. He wants to hear you say it." 

"He let me go. He has no power over me. You have no power over me. You bitch, let me go!" Nancy wailed. 

"Aw, were they showing children's movies in the television room again? The nurses say you like those best. Especially the ones with monsters." Sarah climbed onto the bed, sitting on Nancy's legs. 

"Get off me! Get off!" Nancy moved her knees, trying to buck Sarah off. 

"Do you really want me to, Nancy? I will if you want me to. Tell me you want me too," Sarah caressed Nancy's cheek lightly. "Do you want me too?" 

"No," Nancy whimpered. No. The word echoed through the room, reflecting against invisible circular walls. 

"No, of course you don't. Because I'll touch you, and He and I are one. You want to know that He still loves you, don't you Nancy?" 

Nancy nodded. "He loves me. He loves me. He loves me!" 

"Of course He does Nancy. I love you too. We love everyone." Sarah bent down and lightly pressed her lips against Nancy's. 

Nancy leaned into the kiss, keening. "He loves me. He loves me! I can feel His love for me! I feel it!" 

Sarah smiled down at her. "Of course you do. He loves you very much. He wants to make you better. Don't you want to be better, Nancy?" 

"Yes. Yes, yes. Can He make me better? I want to go home, and the nurses are mean. I want to be better." 

"You know what you have to do, Nancy. You have to play the game. You have to say the words. Say the words, Nancy," Sarah said, seriously. 

"No, I won't! You can't make me, Sarah. He can't make me!" Nancy jerked, her eyes going wild. 

"Nancy," Sarah bent down to kiss her again. "He loves you, Nancy. Don't you want to make Him proud? Don't you want to make me proud, Nancy?" 

"I want to make you proud, Sarah. I love you, Sarah. You take care of me." 

"Yes, that's right. I do. I even keep the nurses away. So why won't you make me proud Nancy? Why won't you play the game?" 

Nancy was quiet. She looked up at Sarah eyes wild and dancing. "I'm sorry, Sarah. Tell Him I'm sorry." 

"See? Was that really so hard?" Sarah bent and kissed her head in benediction. 

"I'm sorry, Sarah. I'm sorry Manon! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." 

Sarah sat back and smiled. "I bind thee, Nancy, from doing harm. Harm against...." 

"No! No! No, Sarah, no!" Nancy moved from side to side, knocking Sarah to the floor. "No!" 

"It's the only way to make you better, Nancy. It's the only way," Sarah said sadly. 

"No! No!" Nancy screamed until it echoed around the room. 

Sarah smiled sadly. "We love you, Nancy. But we can't make you better unless you play the game." She said the words, and she closed the circle. The thrashing and keening started up again, and a tear fell down her face. 

"I'll be back next month, Nancy, and we can try again." She said, closing the door behind her. 

_i can fly, i can fly, i can fly_


End file.
